


Jurassic World: Parasitic Take Over

by 0Lost_Days0



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom slobber, also made of goo, kinda its made out of goo, some nipple action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Lost_Days0/pseuds/0Lost_Days0
Summary: Eddie thought it would be nice to take Venom to the cinema so they could watch an old dinosaur movie Eddie loved as a kid, but neither one of them ends up watching the whole movie.





	Jurassic World: Parasitic Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> Oof- Thanks for deciding to check this out, hope y'all enjoy this monster fucker porn.

Over the past few months, while being the host for an alien, Eddie had grown quite attached to the chocolate craving symbiote. Though, Venom did have a talent for irking the man till he wanted to cry in a corner. They would sometimes go on these food-tangents, were they explained in great detail why human brains were the most delicious, how the woman sitting next to them on the bus looked like the perfect snack, how Eddie wasn't feeding the poor alien enough, or even the little revelations they would have at 4:35 in the morning and would babble on about them to Eddie till the sun rose.    
  
But even with all of that, Eddie couldn't think about getting rid of them. Not even for a second. Venom made Eddie feel secure. If he felt like no one else on the planet had his back, he knew Venom was there to protect him - to protect both of them no matter what. The two of them were connected on such a deep and intertwined level, that their bond felt greater than simply a physical aspect. Plus Venom had no filter and sometimes the lack of shame would make Eddie go into a laughing fit of snorts and wheezes. So, the overall waa quality of Eddie's life had improved with the addition of his alien companion, but something  _ was _ missing from Eddie’s life. Something that left an empty and needy feeling pooling a pit in his stomach.    
  
Eddie went back and forward between tossing popcorn and chocolate drops in his and Venom’s mouth while they watched the movie playing on the screen. It was an early Thursday morning, meaning only a couple handfuls of people were scattered across the big room leaving the duo to sit in the empty back row. Eddie thought it would be nice to take Venom out watch a throwback dinosaur movie he loved as a kid.     
  
“Why doesn't she just eat the little man? He’s being annoying and stopping her from making the bomb.” Venom asked, squinting their milky eyes at the screen.    
  
“Because you can't eat everyone that annoys you- How many times I gotta tell you this?”    
  
Venom gave a low growl “What a waste of good meat.”    
Eddie rolled his eyes and gave a light laugh as he tossed a handful of chocolate into Venom’s mouth “Is food all you think about?”    
  
Venom hummed in thought before they swallowed and drug their tongue across their teeth, cleaning the residue. “We need energy from food to hunt for more food. So about 40% of my thoughts are food related.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” Eddie cocked a brow, munching on some buttery kernels. “What's the other 60%?”    
  
“You and I.” Venom said then nuzzled up against Eddie's neck and cheek. The gesture made a nervous giggle come for Eddie but he covered his mouth to muffle it and nudged Venom’s head away. It wasn't that he hated when Venom did things like that, it was the exact opposite. Gestures like that made a warm feeling pulse through his chest, he feared that he might have enjoyed the contact from them more than he was supposed to.    
  
Venom ducked their head down and started eating straight from the box of chocolates. Eddie watched Venom’s tongue slid out and wrapped around a few before they were quickly devoured. The thing was long, it had to be about 3 ft when fully stretched out. Whatever it touched, a trail of saliva was left behind. And the trail would always feel like it was almost burning through Eddie's skin as the texture was so thick, whenever Venom lapped at the man’s face like a puppy. The pink muscle was also incredibly nimble and agile, the things and places it coul-   
  
Eddie shook his head and looked up at the screen.  Focusing on the old special effects as the main characters tried to torch a 70 ft T-Rex and not on all the amazing things venoms tongue could do. He had too. Or else he would pop a boner from his more than vulgar curiosities about Venom's tongue, and it felt weird to even think of Venom in that light. Yes, the alien had seen Eddie naked and doing many other things while in the nude or partially so, but those were necessities. The man couldn't go walking around smelling like 7-day old sweaty ass crack. But things like masturbation or sex just seemed off of the table, like overstepping boundaries with a roommate. And admittedly a good portion of his thoughts and desires involved venom in some way. 

 

Eddie balled up his fist and bite his knuckle till it turned white, trying to drown out the symbiote and hone in his train of thought. Thinking about the Bills he needed to pay, the clothes he needed to wash, all the things that wouldn't give him a boner. (and also remind of his shitty responsibilities)    
  
“Eddie.” Venom floated their head in front of Eddie's face. “We’re tense.”    
  
Eddie shook his head and shrugged. He placed the now empty bucket and box in the seat beside besides him “No we’re not, we’re fine.”    
  
“ _ Eddie _ .” Venom’s voice rumbled in his chest as they inched closer to his face, the vibrations stretched out across his body making him grip the armrest. Venom only used that voice when he demanded Eddie's attention. Another thing Eddie felt he enjoyed too much.    
  
“What? Your big head is blocking the damn screen.” Eddie leaned and craned his head to the side, trying to watch the movie he wasn't paying attention to anymore. The small turn in Eddie's stomach must have meant his avoidance only made the symbiote upset. Still, he ignored it and Venom. That was until one long, hot, wet stride pulled across the sensitive skin of his neck and ended at his ear. Eddie gasped from the sudden sensation and breathed out a moan he couldn't hold back 

  
A few people turned promptly turned around and luckily Eddie gained his compose quick enough to pull down Venom’s head and give a believable faux cough “Excuse me...” Some shot him a suspicious side-eye before turning back around to the movie.   
  
Soon his attention fell to the head smiling with all of its sharp teeth on broad display. Glaring down he grabbed Venom by either side of their face and asked under his breath: “What is wrong with you!”    
  
Venom slide the tip of their tongue across his chin “That felt good, Eddie. Let's do it again.”    
  
“W-what? No! You are not doing that again.” The man flicked away their tongue, he was met with a deep growl.    
  
His hands shot down to the armrest beside him, Venom’s warm tentacle wrapped around his arms and held them down like iron chains. Others glued his feet to the floor and snaked up his pant legs. Eddie squealed and squirmed as he lifted his hips up in an attempt to run away from the slimy-feeling things traveling dangerously close to his dick and ass.    
  
“ **Sit down.** ” Venom yanked Eddie back down with more black chains wrapping around him, securely planting him in his seat. Other movie watchers looked back at him again, a woman shushing him loudly while shooting him a mean stank eye before huffing and turning around with the others. 

 

His face and ears were burning from frustration and something else he was ashamed to admit at the moment. The goo strung and wrapped around his body tightened. Making the man softly whimper from the new pressure closing in around him and further taking away any ability to move the slightest inch. He was completely bound to his seat, by a man-eating alien. Nothing about the situation should be turning him on, but it did exactly that and more.    
  
“Venom… God wha-what the hell are you doing!?” Eddie asked through quiet shallow breaths. The warm and snug feeling of Venoms possessive hold was already making him drunk on his growing arousal.    
  
Venom said nothing. They circled their head around Eddie's and nestled themselves just behind his ear. “What you want.”    
  
Biting his lip hard, Eddie swallowed back a moan caused from Venom’s breath against his skin. “I  _ want  _ you to stop. Now.”   
  
“ _ Perverted Liar _ .”    
  
Eddie sucked in his teeth and gripped the armrest harder. Despite his best efforts he already had a full hard-on throbbing in his pants. “Venom just… pl-please let me go.”    
  
Venom’s head moved into Eddie's view. Their eyes were slightly softened, looking more curious than anything. “Why do you resist if this is what you want?” Their head slightly tilted to the side as they moved closer. “You've been masking it from me but it's making us tense. And we  **don’t** like it, Eddie.” Venom’s voice changed from curiosity to a tinge of irritation as he starred Eddie down, waiting for an answer.   
  
“I just- It just feels weird asking something like this from you... “ Eddie paused for a moment to restrain the whimpers cause by his aching dick. “Like you… you don’t even need sex or masturbation or whatever. It feels like I would be using you for my own… pleasures.”    
  
Venom lowered down to Eddie's cheek and brushed the tip of their tongue across it as if it was a light kiss. “You are right about me not  _ needing  _ something like this, but I  _ want _ it because you do. Because  _ we _ do. Your desires are mine, Eddie.” Venom’s voice was somehow soft- well as soft as it could get. It was calming and reassuring to him, soothing some frayed nerves.    
  
“We want to please you, Eddie.” Whatever nerves were soothed got blown back up to a hundred as those moist tentacles slipped underneath Eddie's underwear and wrapped tightly around the base of his dick and balls then branched along the length of his shaft. “Ho-Holy fuck!” Eddie whispered through gritted teeth.

 

He shut his mouth and strained to not make any more noise as the tentacles started working up and down his dick, squeezing and moving in all the right ways that drove him crazy. 

 

“Ven-Venom…” 

 

“Yes, Eddie _?”  _  Venom asked, breathing a little strained. 

 

“C-Can you-” Eddie bite his lip to hold back the moan trying to force its way out from one of the tendrils paying close attention to the sensitive spot underneath his tip. “Your tongue… fuck. Lick me, please.” 

 

The cool air kissed Eddie's skin from his sweatshirt and top being pulled up. Venom loomed closer to his chest, slowly stretching out the tip of their tongue and circled it around one of the man’s hard nipple. They continued working that nipple as a tendril reached up and covered the other, then started pulsing and tugging on it. Eddie wiggled helplessly in his seat while breathing quickly through his nose with his eyes squeezed shut. He bites down even harder on his lip, breaking the skin and causing copper to pool in his mouth. 

 

But the warm sensations around his body paused. Eddie whined out and opened his eyes, to see why the alien stopped. 

 

As soon as he did, a warm round thing pressed against Eddie's lips and ran across them. The new appendage was vaguely shaped like a dick, a nice sized one at that and detailed with white veins. Eddie looked at venom with half-lidded eyes and a coked brow.    
  
“Open wide for me, Eddie. This will keep you quiet"  Venom's voice was now dark and husky. Their tongue hanging out with thick drool dripping from their teeth and chin as their eyes were blown out wide into ovals. A chill crept through Eddie. He never saw venom this worked up over anything. Not even over the expensive German chocolates, Eddie would buy that high-end bakery Venom loved. Venom looking and sounding like that almost scared Eddie, but somehow turned him on even more.    
  
Eddie opened his mouth and relaxed his throat as the hot phallic appendage slid slick across his tongue, filling up his mouth. A gag retched from Eddie, tears began to prickle at his eyes from the thick tentacle sliding down his throat a bit. He cradled and rubbed against it with his tongue, taking in the subtle salt taste the alien had. He fully relaxed around it then gave a soft sigh and nodded, letting venom know to continue. Warm black goo crept up his jaw, forming a thick mask over his mouth and nose, silencing him.    
  
“ _ Perfect. _ ” Venom purred out like an animal in heat.    
  
Immediately, the tendrils wrapped around his dick started to pump and work his shaft again. The one in Eddie's mouth started thrusting, effectively face-fucking him. He choked out loud moans and writhed in his seat, basking in the pleasure Venom was giving him. But not a single sound made it past the barrier on his mouth. Venom faded from view, black goo formed over his eyes, blocking out his vision completely. He now couldn't see, make a noise, or move. His body was completely vulnerable to Venom and he loved every second of it.    
  


Venom ran their tongue along Eddie's stomach, starting at his navel ending at his sternum. The slimy residue stayed hot against his skin while it trailed down. More sloppy licks were trailed across Eddie, almost drenching him. The feeling made goosebumps shoot across his skin as he whined and desperately moaned out. While his body was licked and toyed with, A tendril slid down to his ass cheeks and prodded his tight hole. Eddie yelped out in surprise and automatically tensed up. He tried to speak but to no avail, the tendril didn't move. Instead, it began circling the ring of muscle teasingly.    
  
“ **Relax, Eddie.** ” The man’s toes curled at the deep vibrations that came from Venom’s voice, it was thick like honey and echoed through his body.    
  
Eddie took a breath and slowly relaxed. The thing wiggled around and pushed past the barrier and slide in deep. Soon started growing inside him, filling him up and stretching him out. He grunted and tensed in pain, it felt as if it was gonna split him open if it got any bigger. But it stopped before Eddie's breaking point. Venom still working his shaft and nipples through tendrils while he felt Venoms breath on his ear and neck. The pseudo-dick began thrusting in slow and deep, a mix of pain and twinges of pleasure were forming in his stomach as he got used to the rhythm. 

 

His orgasm was knotting up in his balls. He did little hip thrusts into the air, breath picking up from Venom working his body faster. He leaned his hips forward at a different angle and jerked hard as the spot in him was directly rubbed against. A wave of tingles passed through him and he felt the tentacle in him reform, curving upward and forming a bulb at the end. The thrusting started up once again, but this time it felt so much different. 

 

Each thrust now directly rubbed against that spot, at a harder and faster pace than before. Eddie silently screamed out and threw his head back. His chest rapidly falling and rising, his whole body tense against his restraints. His stomach felt like a mushy mess, getting worse with each hard thrust that made Eddie squeal and moan. He leaned his head against Venom’s that was perched next to him and moaned out the symbiote’s name through garbled noises. And he could have sworn he heard and felt something akin to deep purring seeping from Venom. The symbiote in return running their tongue across his neck. 

  
The pseudo-dick in his mouth and ass began working in fast tangent. Both going deeper inside of him and burning him up, and tearing him apart as they used and abused his body. Tears were streaming down his face, his body was quivering and twitching non-stop, whorish moans and messy whimpers pouring out of him like a broken faucet. He was so close to the edge. Heaving like he had ran a 100 miles and whimpering like he was scared for his life. As if Venom knew Eddie was just on the edge, they doubled their efforts. They ran their tongue deliciously across the edge of the man's ear while breathing hot air into it. And that was the straw that broke the bridge    
  
The knot in his balls instantly pulled apart. Eddie flung his head back, moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs, body convulsing as the orgasm thundered through his entire being. It was electrifying and overwhelming like each second it was being passed through a loop and doubling. As cum shot out of out him and pooled in his underwear, Venom squeezed him while the goo and tendrils holding him trembled around his body. His orgasm kept rolling through him from Venom continuing to stimulate his prostate and milked every ounce of cum out of the man. He was a sobbing, moaning, screaming, and panting mess from the mind-numbing orgasm and wanted to beg the symbiote to stop, but he couldn't even form a cohesive thought. 

 

After a few more intense seconds, Eddie couldn't make a sound with his eyes rolled back from his body being so overloaded. Venom gradually slowed down and made his tendrils and goo fade from Eddie's body. Venom’s presence also faded as Eddie slouched against his seat twitching and panting with barely any brain function.    
  
Eddie's head felt so foggy and floaty, with no thoughts at all crossing his mind that was still so high off of the afterglow. The lights in the theater turned back on, Eddie whined and covered his eyes for a moment before getting adjusted to the new dim brightness. He started to remember where he was again and why. The big end credits were rolling up the screen, he didn't even get to watch the whole movie due to Venom, but honestly, he wasn't too upset.    
  
He wiped the sweat, tears, and drool from his face with the sleeve of his black hoodie. His breath was leveling out as he gained more of his senses and composure. He looked down at the giant cumstain on his jeans. Giving a gravely groan, he pulled his hoodie off. “Jesus Christ Venom…” his voice weak and raspy “My whole body feels like a crumpled up piece of paper.”    
  


The man grunted through gritted teeth as he stood, ass entirely sore and aching, and he tied the hoodie around his waist, hiding the obscene spot on his crotch. He felt his shirt sticking to him from sweat and slobber, he was tempted to take his shirt off too. But he kept it on and began to walk- well, rather nearly  _ hobble _ \- out of the screening room. 

  
As he continued and was still coming down from his high, he realized the symbiote felt quiet and absent. For a moment, a tinge of worry grew within in as Venom had never felt this invisible since they bonded together. Just before Eddie was going ask if Venom was alright, the Symbiote made their presence noticeable again and cooed loudly in Eddie's head.   
  
“Let's do that again when we get home, Eddie!~”   
  
Eddie sighed helplessly with a small laugh as he pushed past some glass doors. “Why don't I just buy you some chocolate instead? I don't think I can survive going through that again today, sweetheart.”   



End file.
